


The Opportunities of Becca Buonfiglio

by Loverlylo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, so does Becca, the internet ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverlylo/pseuds/Loverlylo
Summary: Becca Buonfiglio is trying to make it in the dog-eat-dog world of social media and influencer culture. She's not letting any opportunities go to waste, whether it's a bug in her face or the sexest firefighters alive.





	The Opportunities of Becca Buonfiglio

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea hit me out of nowhere and I couldn't escape it once it did. Thanks to Krpshere for encouraging me to write my first fic!

If there was anything Becca Buonfiglio had learned in her career as an influencer, it was that you had to seize opportunities, no matter how bizarre they seemed. She’d learned that when a collab with a gamer on Twitch ended up with her getting her first real partnership. So when a quick livestream resulted in her pushing a maggot out of her face, Becca made damn sure it went up on YouTube ASAP. It might have been completely gross, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t a gold mine.

The video was up before she got her clavicle set, and as expected, it went viral. Her follower count was up across all platforms, and there’d been a spike in traffic to her older videos. She’d even trended, #botflybecca. Locally, but still. This was her chance to make it to the big leagues. And look, Becca wasn’t stupid. She knew that interest was 50/50 between gross curiosity and the hottest firefighters in LA. But it doesn’t matter what gets them to click the first video, as long as they watch the second.

Becca spent her time in the hospital working her ass off. She did hours of research on botflies-- their mating habits, their breeding grounds, what attracted them, the warning signs, what to do if you might have some. She documented the removal and recovery meticulously. Even when the doctor flushing out her face -- ew! -- laughed at her, Becca simply smiled and asked if he meant she shouldn’t try to warn her fans about the health risks botflies posed. 

“#BotflyBecca: A PSA” was her third most-viewed video, after the livestream and her smokey-eye tutorial. It proved to be the launchpad she’d hoped for. She had gone from 10,000 views a video to 100,000, even with topics such as “One-Handed Makeup Looks” and “Clavicle Cast Accessorization (The Key Is Scarves)”. 

When she saw Blond Adonis in the ortho waiting room, leg in a cast, she struck up a conversation. Thanked him for saving her, asked what happened. When it conspired Buck had been the firefighter pinned by the bomber, she internally thanked god and externally asked for a pic. “I posted the livestream, and the comments are all ‘that’s so gross’ or ‘damn, they’re hot’. My followers would love to put a name to one gorgeous face.”

He’d chuckled and told her to hold on and wait until after his appointment, and thank god he did. His ride was none other than Sexy Brunet, aka Eddie. She posted a selfie of all three-- thanks for saving my life, it was too late for my dignity! #reunion #castbuddies #LAFD-- and made another post thanking the bystanders who saved the man who saved her. She’d asked if they were free for dinner, but the two men deferred, citing plans with some very secretive smirks. You know what they say about the good ones, and they’re apparently both. Still, she was Becca Buonfiglio: Opportunity Seizer.

Buck had a similar ortho schedule, was bored as hell, driving his colleagues crazy, easy on the eyes, and surprisingly knowledgeable about the effects of diets on the human body. All Becca had to do was wait until he hit his “oh god, I’ll do anything” point and ask if he’d mind making an appearance in a video she was planning about fad diets, to lend some medical legitimacy. 

As Becca suspected, it was a hit. Not only was Buck completely drool-worthy, he was killer in front of the camera. Maybe it was his “I’m a golden retriever who became a person” vibe. But whatever it was, Buck’s warm, friendly tone as he explained why cutting out entire food groups is a bad idea turned out to be captivating. 

Plus, Becca now knows that she has to ingest calcium each day, or her body will leach it from her bones in order to run her nervous system and she can’t replace it any more. Short term diets get you short term looks, and Becca plans on aging like Helen Mirren. 

\---

Today, however, was a low-key day. A simple Q&A to celebrate getting her cast off. She checked her make-up, checked her lighting, sent out a tweet to collate questions and hit start.

“Hey guys, it’s Becca, and no, your eyes aren’t deceiving you: I’m cast- free! My orthopedic specialist gave me a clean bill of health and firm orders to not mangle myself in surprise again, so there went my plans for the day. Instead, I figured I’d do a celebratory Q&A session to thank you guys for all the support. Use the hashtag #BeccaBBeautyQ&A to send in your queries or post them in the chat. Like and retweet if you see any questions you’re dying to have answered.”

Becca pulled out her phone and browsed the first few questions. “Let’s start with twitter. @lizardqueen1983 asks ‘Is there anything you learned from the whole experience?’ Yes. I have fully embraced KISS for everyday life. When I was down to one hand, I was forced to realize how complicated my basic look was, and how most of it was a lot of extra work for no extra gain. I’ll get fancy for dates, clubs, appearances, stuff like that. Getting groceries, running errands, it’s now keep it simple, sweetie. Just because I can contour to get eggs doesn’t mean I should.

“Up next, @catsforallmankind wants to know if I’m gluten-free and if that’s why my skin is glowy. I am not. I actually did a series on diets like keto, paleo, and gluten-free, with some help from Evan Buckley, LA’s boredest firefighter. The thing about these diets is it means cutting out a lot of processed sugars as a side effect, and that’s why people tend to feel better on them, but I feel like that’s throwing the baby out with the bathwater. I eat whole grains, brown rice, just as little processing as possible, to get maximum nutrients for my calories. As for my skin, I drink water. Straight from the tap water. Most people don’t drink enough, so what you think of as “glowy” is just properly hydrated.”

Becca paused and took a long drink, glancing at the comments. “Ok, lots of people in the chat saying that Buck is hot, which yes, he is, and wanting to know if he’ll make another appearance. Probably not, Buck has also been freed from his cast and is doing PT in order to return to duty. But look at it this way: if you’re in LA and need emergency services, you might get to meet him, Eddie and rest of 118 in person.”

Becca continued through her Q&A, answering questions about her favorite indie cosmetics (Shiro for the fun themed collections), indulgences (milkshakes are her achilles heel), and what expensive products are worth the money (cheap lipstick is Satan). 

“Okay, I am still seeing a lot of questions about Buck. You guys, he has his own instagram, you can ask him yourself. He is dating someone who I’ve supposedly never met. That said, there is a certain fellow sexy firefighter, a great buddy, if you will, who always picks up him from ortho appointments with a smile so bright it could power the greater Los Angeles area. Now, @jessebelle48 wants to know about when to wear a dark lipstick.”

After Becca explained that dark lipsticks are always acceptable, but if you’re doing a day look, pair it with lighter eyeshadow and liner, she spotted something. “Oh, this is interesting. Apparently, @pictureperfection says she used to live next to Buck’s sister and Eddie helped her move in. @jazzyjenniferj also met our favorite firefighters when she got her head stuck in a tailpipe. She says that they both deflected all attempts at flirting but had no qualms doing so with each other. And @joytothesquirrels, who worked as a christmas elf, saw an adorable boy and his two dads who looked remarkably like LA’s hottest. So those of you convinced that Buck and Eddie are engaging in a passionate affair, you might be on the right track.”

\---

Becca smiled as checked the view count on her Q&A. She’d posted it late last night, and it was already well over 150,000 views. “Let’s see, comments. Lots about my water intake, the gluten-free nuts are kicking up again, and . . . buddie. So much buddie.” She has no idea why her followers were obsessed with Buck and Eddie hooking up-- that’s a lie, she totally gets it-- but come on. Views are views, but it’d be nice to think her success was hers and not a fluke brought on by muscled dudes.

Sighing, Becca heads out for her morning run. She plans as she does so, she’s got an appearance at noon, a meeting with one of her partners at 2. Maybe she could do a video on working unusual lipsticks into your look, she’s got that teal, silver, gold, pick up a black or green, a few glittery choices, and she’d be good.

Lost in thought, Becca realized she’d been out longer than planned. She decided to reward herself for her unintended diligence with a muffin from the bakery down the road. She went in, oblivious to all except the expanse of baked treats ahead of her. After much deliberation, Becca chose an apple cinnamon and a vanilla latte. Skim milk, no whip, obviously; she’s not throwing her entire diet out the window. 

Becca decided to eat at the cafe, then run back after her refuel. Taking a picture of her muffin, she deliberating posting the picture. Did she want to normalize small rewards or keep up her flawless facade? Becca chewed it over as she savored the treat, the cinnamon giving far more kick than typical. A perfect morning pick-me-up.  


She decided on posting the picture-- people relate to icons who let their humanity show, after all-- when she spotted a couple kissing a few tables away. A huge grin bursting across her face, Becca has the pic taken and posted before the kiss ended. No way was she letting this go. She’s Becca Buonfiglio, seizer of opportunities, and having evidence that Buck Buckley and Eddie Diaz, the sexiest men working in LA’s sexiest job, are both together and willing to make out in public is the biggest opportunity she’s had since a maggot popped out of her face.


End file.
